brianpanskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Someone with an Intuition Ideology
It might be good for me to try to understand all of this. List of things she linked to * I think her first post was this Deepak Chopra thing June 9 2016 * "if it doesn't feel good it is not true" * Global coherence movement page, and their Alberta project * Why Energy Healing Is The Medicine Of The Future * Humans and Nature: The Right Relationship * Limits our Potential, Sharon Butala Ageism Limits our Potential, Sharon Butala * "The Alphabet VS the Goddess" in this conversation * August Eclipse Consciousness Transformation thing Recurring themes Intuition because gender See "The Alphabet VS the Goddess", and I could get some of her other quotes here. Makes me think she has this whole idealogy mostly because she is convinced it is a good form of feminism. Her age She want you to know that she is old and wise. Her idea of precticality Seems to be: we should dumb things down for the lowest common denominator. Like, really really dumbed down, to magical stories I think. Even children can be reasoned with better than the level she seems to think we should use for adults. A most concerning and revealing meme All that correct thinking stuff is too much time and work for people...so why bother. She was replying about one of Richard Carrier's videos I shared previously (the "Science is better than Religion" talk). Quote: :: "that video you shared with him speaking IMO wasn't such a good example of "critical thinking" as it was about the arrogance of youth when postulating their theories without the depth that life tends to add to any philosophy. nothing wrong with high ideals but they don't really mean much unless they are practical, and in this case, realistically, most people don't have the time to put such a rigorous process into action in their every thought and action - especially when one is busy living and working and taking care of a home and family. Again, nothing wrong with it and hopefully most people put at least a bit of attention in that direction, but . . ." So much wrong with that. Like, you don't need to change how much time you spend thinking. You just need to change how you think, not how long you think. Plus, it's just false that people couldn't devote more time to thinking than they currently do. Energy healing testimony After someone replied to her Why Energy Healing Is The Medicine Of The Future thing with A systematic review of randomized controlled trials of acupuncture for neck pain, she literally dismissed this meta-analysis as "one little specific review" and then ironically thought that providing her one little specific anecdote was a good idea: :: " one little specific review hardly speaks for the whole body of energy work and its big anecdotal support. For example, I recently hurt my back-hip pushing my scooter out of a snowbank. I was in real pain for a week, could barely walk, so finally went to a doctor (I am new to town and the docs were not taking new patients) who was also new to town and thus taking patients. To be fair and polite, he was of no help at all. A few days later, I went for the first time for a Craniosacral treatment. It was the weirdest thing: she didn't talk, massage, or manipulate my body in any way; instead, she just held the part where the pain was. It felt like she wasn't doing anything and yet it was amazing because I walked - as in walked with ease and NO PAIN - out of her wellness center. So, although I don't understand how that happened and I can't prove a thing, in my case it was absolutely healing - and drug-free. It is an example of why I support Energy Medicine, but it is not the reason. The reason is because everything is energy and so it just makes sense that we must work with energy to address any problem. After all, we are energy beings, not machines as some old men like to equate us to." I responded with the following: :: " What happened with the doctor? Did the doctor not mention pain relief medicine at all, when you were in such pain? (also if the energy healer has an amazing pain relief ability, it should be quite easy to prove in a series of recorded experiments)" I got no reply. Claims of superior knowledge Many times she'll resort to saying something like "you don't know about all this stuff I know about" instead of, you know, providing the evidence and facts etc. that she supposedly knows. Concerning views about the truth That "if it doesn't feel good it is not true" video, but also this quote: :: "my view on after death is every bit as valid as any other, regardless of how much you think you know - we experience what we believe. Haven't they sort of proved this with science - that in reality there is no such thing as objectivity, that even scientists influence what they are observing to some degree. :: where this leads to is that if you believe you will meet Jesus after you die, you probably will encounter some energy that you could call Jesus. When I was reading a near-death account and the writer "met Jesus", I just knew that when I die, I won't be meeting Jesus or calling anything I encounter Jesus." More quotes to consider and piece together Such as: :: " that sounds logical and nothing wrong with your stance. BUT you might find as you go along and experience more of life, that much of Life is neither visible or provable but has a deep impact nevertheless. On the other hand, LOL, you might not. :: asked what she means "neither visible nor provable" I suppose I mostly mean that you might have experiences that there are no rational explanations for but are nevertheless quite profound for you." :: " sorry but most human beings really don't respond to politics or anything from a scientific perspective - they respond emotionally, even though they often kid themselves that they are being scientific. Granted there has been a reasonable amount of research and scientific work done on the subject of the heart (as more than a machine), but it is not those facts that speak to us - it is how we feel about things, even when our feelings are masked as something more traditionally acceptable" :: "people who study the heart, such as the HeartMath Institute say that it is the heart that knows the truth. Perhaps along the lines of this saying that just popped to mind: "Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit; Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad; Philosophy is wondering if ketchup is a smoothie." I take that to mean that wisdom is a bit unexplainable but that knowledge isn't everything." :: "I can't begin to list all the crazymaking going on these days. It is debateable how many people are still stuck in the old patriarchal notions of the world as a material thing and us as machines dominating the world. But, as some people are aware of, there is also a whole world of invisible intangible energy, information, and consciousness. So, while hate and lies may have garnered some “success” recently, the mass consciousness is evolving. Obviously, the likes of Ezzie are unable and unwilling to sense any of this, so will no doubt hold to their chosen mode of operation. But they will not “win” because the energy has changed and, in the very near future, hate and lies will no longer work. Energywise, WE ARE MOVING ON." :: " I am saying that materialism was the only thing the patriarchy had any control over but since there is a whole other realm of life that they are not very conscious of because it is not physical and tangible and graspable, they don't know how to live in alignment with it, and thus, as more people become conscious of the worth of the energy realm, the old ways seem more and more crazy and dysfunctional. FYI the two are not rival: one is visible and thus better understood and acknowledged, the other not so much" I said : Devoting time and resources to pseudoscience movements like Global Coherence Initiative is destructive. First, because all falsehoods are worse than if they were corrected. But also because they (inherently?) spread confusion over who to trust, such a valuable (and intangible?) commodity to waste. They spread a culture of poor thinking, conspiracy mythologies, and scams. https://skeptoid.com/episodes/4352 She replied: :: "sorry that you don't know about energy; to call your ignorance "pseudoscience" is silly. By "ignorance" I mean all those questions about life and the universe and such that science has not yet found definitive answers for, so you ignore whatever it is that exists but hasn't been explained by science yet." :: "strange that you would call the stuff of life (such as water, air, energy) an "Ideology" or a "belief" system" to someone else, I think :: is asked "I question how you know your intuition is never wrong. Do you mean about the character of people you meet or decisions you make in your life?", the questioner liked her reply: "probably because I have honed it over 60 plus years. We hear more these days about how you can develop the intuition that everyone is born with but only a few develop. I guess I innately developed mine over time. I don't remember but I am guessing that I didn't trust it as much when I was young as I do now. My intuition comes in handy in both things you mentioned. A good example would be harp er: he always gave me the creeps. A skeptical person such as Brian Pansky could say that I am judging him on his appearance, and that would be partially true because his eyes are just evil. I might say that I am judging him by his energy - which is not good. But it is probably not completely that either. I don't really know what the explanation is, other than it works for me - I can't get any better guide than my intuition. Actually, I forgot but I used to define intuition as like a super high-speed computer. All sorts of data is stored within us somewhere and something in us seems to have instant access to all that information from various sources." :: "actually, my intuition is NEVER wrong. If yours is often wrong, perhaps you don't really know what intuition is." :: "Perhaps our society has trouble viewing old people as worth anything because we don't even value life, instead viewing people as strictly spiritless soulless physical bodies. For sure, wisdom is of little value by society these days." replied "But in what ways are we not spiritless soulless physical bodies, that are nevertheless people of value? We are physical." and got no response :: "Progressive IMO means being open to new ideas - which is why energy medicine is exactly a progressive idea. From my point of view, your position seems old and not "progressive" at all. Perhaps it will take time and in the future you will better understand how true it is that learning more about everything in life that is involved in Energy Medicine is a progressive action." :: " okay, but I am disappointed that a group called "progressive" is still so attached to old models of medicine (not that there is anything wrong with those, but as the article says, energy medicine works well with the old models). To me it seems much like people a few years ago scoffing at the feasibility of an electric car because they were only knowledgeable about oil-gas vehicles. Despite all the skeptics, energy medicine is a field that is growing and gaining credibility in the world." :: " from my perspective, because I have more or less been aware of Energy Medicine for the past 20 or 30 years, to not take it seriously is akin to being a climate change denier a few years ago before it was as accepted as it is today. Maybe my vision of Alberta as an energy (all forms of energy) leader is not as close as I had hoped. Or maybe the real progressives in this field will just continue their work quietly behind the scenes. But someday Energy Medicine will be accepted and respected in the mainstream- I just know that." :: "you do know, don't you, that science usually lags behind reality? So just because science hasn't YET proved something, in no way means that it is "misguided" or whatever other derogatory term you choose to apply to progressive ideas. obviously you are just not aware of all the work being done in the huge field of consciousness and energy, but just because you don't know about it, does not discredit it." :: "but that is the thing about intuition - nobody outside of one's self has the authority to determine how reliable or trustworthy it is." See also *she is the main poster in this conversation